criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Armand Dupont
Armand Dupont is the historian of the Bureau. Profile Hailing from St. Moritz, Switzerland, Armand is a 62-year-old historian who worked as a professor prior to his tenure to the Bureau. He has grey hair neatly swept to the right of his head and has green eyes. He wears a suit consisting of a white button-up shirt, a velvet vest with a zig-zag motif, and a striped overcoat of a blanched almond shade, all adorned with a velvet bowtie. Besides that, he is seen wearing a pair of spectacles and has a pocket watch tucked into his vest. Armand is known to be sophisticated, pompous, experienced, and according to Carmen, he holds several doctorates and is fluent in thirty languages. In The Impossible Dream, Armand is covered in confetti, and it is discovered that he knows Aramaic, drinks sangria and plays chess. Notable Events of Criminal Case The Impossible Dream Armand found himself in trouble after Jack and the player had to flag him as a suspect when they found his pocket watch near the body of Jacqueline Proust. When they went to speak to him, he said he was sad to hear the death of a close friend, whom Jack managed to find out being a murder victim. Armand said his pocket was with the victim because he gave it to her, and she might have dropped it when she was killed. Jack pointed out that Armand previously said he could not stand Jacqueline, and her writing in particular. However, Armand then said that reading her books was a guilty pleasure, and even admitted that he and Jacqueline were friends, nothing else. Jack was not sure whether or not to believe him, but he requested Armand to leave until the murder investigation came to an end. Armand had to be interrogated again after the player and Jack found and a picture of Promethian members. Further analysis from Marina confirmed the Promethians on the picture were Cardinal Salieri, Sofia of Girona, and to Marina and Jack's surprise, Armand Dupont. Looking at the chance to make Armand sweat, Marina decided to accompany the player in interrogating Armand again. When informed about him being on the photo, he said it was all a misunderstanding. Armand said he was simply investigating the Promethians from the inside, alongside the victim. Though Marina was not sure Armand would do something like this without informing the Bureau first, she and the player had to take Armand into custody until all suspicion around him was cleared. Armand was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Archibald Gilchrist for killing Jacqueline and threatening thousands across Europe. In order to make up for what he had done, Armand agreed to accompany the player in gathering valuable information regarding the location of the detonator. While Archibald never told anyone specifically where the detonator was, he did say, "When all else fails, turn to Güell"; meaning a clue to where the detonator was hidden somewhere in Park Güell. Armand came along with the player to find the detonator, and while it was not in Güell, there was a clue pointing to a location with windmills. It pointed to the crime scene where Jacqueline's body was found, so the investigation continued there. They ended up finding a phone, which turned out to be the detonator to the bombs as soon as they unlocked it. It was sent to Elliot to be disarmed, and though he experienced a little trouble, he managed to disarm the bombs so they would not blow up. Die by the Sword Carmen and the player decided to send the sword used to kill Anir Aznag to Dupont for analysis after they found an Arabic message written on the blade. Dupont, however, was poisoned just from touching the blade to analyze the message. Before falling unconscious, Dupont said that the team needed to talk to Omar Bahir, so Carmen, assuming that Dupont meant that Professor Bahir had poisoned the murder weapon and that he was the notorious assassin known as The Sword, did not hesitate to place him in custody for attempted murder. After The Sword was revealed to be, indeed, Omar Bahir (who ended up being killed by Jonah Karam moments before he could kill Carmen and the player with a poison grenade), the team went to the hospital to check in on Dupont and Jack (who had been poisoned by Asal Hawaa). Fortunately, the two agents were doing very well. Analyses Armand's job is to analyze physical objects and/or clues that require historical study and research, such as artifacts, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Armand performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince *Strange Symbol (09:00:00) *Message (12:00:00) *Threatening Note (06:00:00) Case #2: Off With Their Heads *Unlocked Manuscript (09:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Newspaper Article (09:00:00) *Vase Paintings (06:00:00) Case #4: Murder's Cheap *Manuscript Title (12:00:00) Case #5: When Shadows Fall *Italian Message (06:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Amulet Inscription (03:00:00) Case #9: Killing Spring *Bank Notes (09:00:00) Case #10: I Spy a Mummy *Hieroglyphs (12:00:00) *Mysterious Box (15:00:00) Case #11: The Parting Shot *The Sword's Message (06:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Arabic Writing (12:00:00) Case #18: Countdown to Murder *Writing on Device (03:00:00) Case #19: Bad Medicine *Indian Text (03:00:00) *Carved Beads (09:00:00) Case #20: Treacherous Waters *Confession Message (12:00:00) *Spiritual Flyer (09:00:00) *Amulet Symbol (06:00:00) Case #21: Plagued by Death *Note (09:00:00) Case #22: Bloodywood *Script (09:00:00) Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet *Silk Figure (09:00:00) *Book Title (06:00:00) Case #24: Insides Out *Book Annotations (15:00:00) Case #25: The Killer in the Rice *Drawings (12:00:00) Case #26: Dead in the Water *Document Text (12:00:00) Case #27: A Twist of Fate *Newspaper Article (12:00:00) Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! *Message on Flyer (09:00:00) *Written Note (09:00:00) Case #29: A Death Wish *Flyer (12:00:00) Case #30: The Murder Games *Japanese Writing (12:00:00) Case #32: A Stab in the Dark *Email Printout (12:00:00) Case #34: Speak, Friend, and Die * Victim's Note (09:00:00) * Prop Book (06:00:00) Case #35: Six Feet Down Under * Newspaper Article (09:00:00) Gallery Description ArmandDupontDesc.jpg Screenshots ArmandDupontangry.PNG|Angry Dupont - Case 136-1.png|Infuriated ArmandDupontlookingathispocketwatch.PNG|Looking at his pocket watch. ArmandWatch.png|Ditto. Dupont - Case 117-4.png|Holding his pocket watch. 12347.PNG|Thinking 1 Dupont - Case 117-5.png|Thinking 2 Armand - WECase 30-1.png|Thinking 3 Dupont - Case 117-3.png|Grinning 1 4653.PNG|Grinning 2 1276.PNG|Happy Dupont - Case 134-2.png|Compassionate Dupont - Case 137-6.png|Affectionate Dupont - Case 117-2.png|Contemptuous Dupont_-_Case_133-2.png|Unsure 1 Dupont - Case 117-6.png|Unsure 2 Dupont - Case 121-6.png|Blushing 1 Dupont - Case 137-1.png|Blushing 2 Dupont - Case 137-7.png|Blushing 3 Dupont_-_Case_134-1.png|Serious Dupont - Case 116-1.png|Shocked 1 Dupont - Case 133-3.png|Shocked 2 ArmandShocked.png|Shocked 3 Dupont - Case 119-1.png|Excited Dupont - Case 118-1.png|Sad Dupont - Case 117-1.png|Touching his mustache. AD-apprehensive.PNG|Apprehensive Dupont_-_Case_121-7.png|Sweating 1 ArmDupsweating2.png|Sweating 2 ArmDupsweating3.png|Sweating 3 ArmDupsweating4.png|Sweating 4 Dupont - Case 137-3.png|Sweating 5 AD-clueless.PNG|Clueless Dupont_-_Case_137-4.png|Confident 1 Dupont - Case 134-4.png|Confident 2 ArmandMoving.PNG|Shaking ArmDupPoisoned.png|Poisoned Dupont - Case 121-8.png|Holding a champagne glass. Dupont - Case 137-5.png|Holding a needle and thread. AD-atthehospital.PNG|Donning a hospital gown. Dupont - Case 137-8.png|Donning cricket whites and holding a cricket bat. Armand - WECase 27-1.png|Drinking cognac. Armand - WECase 27-2.png|Ditto. Armand - WECase 27-3.png|Ditto. Armand - WECase 27-4.png|Ditto. Armand - WECase 27-5.png|Ditto. ADupontWorldEdition.png|Armand, as he appeared in The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition). OG_SUS_306_602.jpg DupontLab.png|Armand's lab render. Promotional Stills DupontFreeCoins.jpg|Armand featuring in a "Free Coins" daily gift reward. CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. Trivia *Armand seems to be based on Hercule Poirot played by Peter Ustinov in the 1982 film Evil Under the Sun. *Armand is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect in a case for plausible reasons. *Armand is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the historian of the Bureau, Armand appears in any World Edition case in which a clue requires historical study and research. It should be noted that Armand was forced to be treated as a suspect in The Impossible Dream and, as a result, became ineligible to perform any historical analyses. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Suspects Category:Promethian Cult Members